


Changed Fate

by NayStar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adopted Alec Lightwood, Adopted Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Alec Lightwood, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cats, Dancer Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drama & Romance, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Game Developer Alec Lightwood, Gay Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Jocelyn Fairchild, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Human Lydia Branwell, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Husbands, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Spoliers in these next tags, Vampire Alec Lightwood, Vampire Camille Belcourt, Warlock Jocelyn Fairchild, Warlock Luke Garroway, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayStar/pseuds/NayStar
Summary: Magnus and Alec finally moved into their dream home, and start their dream jobs. but an attack at Institute Games may jeopardise their happy ever after.Magnus bane -an amazing choreographer, son of Jocelyn Fairchild and an unknown Mr Bane. With step-father Luke and half-sister Clary Fairchild. -The family has a secret not even Magnus knows.Alec Lightwood - Founder of Institute Games- life is about to change, hopefully, they can handle it.Please read the note at the start of the first chapter!





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I did for a class that I converted into a Malec Fic.  
> The mechanics are not that of the Shadowhunter world, these are my own mechanics and so things work a little differently to what you may expect.
> 
> Follow my Inta if you want, @ I_Nay_

Changed Fate

After months of preparation and weeks of packing and they’re finally done!

 

A light breeze blows welcomingly through the open window - as well as the not so welcome noise of shouts and chatter - the smell of paint escaping as the smell of nature enters.  A small white and tabby cat stalks proudly along the new hardwood floor, as its human watches from the sofa. The cat’s attention is immediately taken by the drape’s movement, getting himself caught in the fabric.

Magnus, a slim and muscular Asian man with impeccable fashion sense, laughs at the cat’s stupidity lifting his body up so he can peer fully over the sofa. "Chairman Meow, come here boy." He coos at the feline. He stops fighting the curtain and runs happily towards his owner.  Magnus takes the cat in his hands and lies back on the sofa, nuzzling his face into the fur and mutters, as one would to a child. Chairman Meow meows back constantly.

The front door opens and closes, Magnus doesn’t bother to look up too focused on his conversation with Chairman Meow. The newcomer places his messenger bag and jacket on the hooks by the door, breathing heavily. He hops around wildly while he attempts to remove his shoes with some dignity intact.

"Are you talking to the cat again?" Alec, a tall raven-haired man with hazel eyes, hovers behind the sofa on his way to the adjoining kitchen. He shakes his head at his boyfriend, now fiancé, with an adoring smile on his lips. Turning his back to the living room, he approaches the kitchen and fills the kettle with water, flicking on the switch.

He pulls out his phone, checking his horoscope and daily fortune. ' _This is your day, love and fortune shall fill your heart. '_ He leans on the counter looking over the living room thoughtfully.

Magnus pauses his muttering, casting his gaze towards the kitchen, "He listens to me!’" he shouts. Then shoves his face back in Chairman Meow’s fur, kissing the cat multiple times before letting him down, freeing him from the constant love. ‘The only one who does.’ He mutters just loud enough to be heard over the kettle boiling.

"I heard that." Alec laughs, the sound like a windchime, looking up from his phone and moving about the kitchen to retrieve two cups and prepare some tea.

"You were supposed to." Magnus calls back as he pushes himself over the back of the sofa, falling not so gracefully into the kitchen. Alec shakes his head, hiding a smile. He resumes making the tea as Magnus sits at the marbled-island counter opposite.

Both men lean over the counter catching each other’s lips in a sweet kiss. They smile simultaneously when they part, revealing Alec’s creator-like dimples. And, as if he has no control over his body Magnus pokes his finger into one "Boop."

 

"Love you." Alec whispers.

"And I love you."

 

Grabbing the mug on the left of the kettle, Magnus brings it to his lips, sighing with a smile as he takes a sip. Welcoming the warm feeling it creates and its sweet taste as he swallows.

Alec gazes about their house in a daze. "This place is really ours?" He mutters, pinching the skin on his wrist to make sure he’s not dreaming. Magnus bats his hand away soothing the area with his own, reaching his other hand to Alec’s chin, tilting his head down, forcing their eyes to meet.

"All ours.’" He pauses, "Forever! Nothing bad is going to happen to us here."

                                                                                        ***

The next month passes peacefully. Magnus’ new students seem to adore him and her choreography, who knew teenagers could be so kind? Of course, it could have a little to do with her fiancé being the owner and creator of the hottest games out right now, Institute Games. But they swear it’s not. Magnus also swears he believes them.

As for Alec, well, relocating the headquarters of Institute Games is a lot of work, but the new location, in New York, is going to do wonders for her and her team. Hopefully upping the quality of creative discussion, as there’s always something happening in the city that never sleeps.

The light twinkling sound and vibrating of an alarm wakes Magnus at 5:45 am on a Monday morning. The days light barely making itself known through the wall-length bedroom curtains. He groans inwardly as he sits up, leaning against the ornate wooden headboard, groping around for his phone. Alec squirms in his sleep, but he manages to shut the alarm up.

"Shh, just sleep." He whispers reaching a hand to caress his lover's cheek. At this Chairman Meow decides to make his appearance, hopping up onto the bed nuzzling himself into Magnus’s arm. "Okay buddy, I’m coming."

Getting out of bed Magnus reaches both hands up to try and tame the bird’s nest of hair the best he can while shuffling over to the en-suite. Speeding through the mundane morning activities before heading to the walk-in wardrobe. Dressing swiftly in workout gear he moves to the kitchen to feed the ever-hungry Chairman Meow. Grabbing himself water from the fridge and putting on his running shoes, he makes his way out the door for his daily run.

6:30 am the same twinkling and vibrations return, this time waking Alec from a peaceful sleep. He reaches out his long limbs, stretching the sleepy muscles and yawns widely, eyes watering. He slaps at the bedside table in the brightening room, using a finger to unlock the phone and turn the alarm off and grabs his smartwatch. The phone chimes with a text message from his assistant, Lydia, “ _Good morning Boss, on my way to get coffee and pick you up_.” He grins before checking his fortune, _'Mystery and pain await you today.'_ A sharp intake of breath and a shake of the head, he makes his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec and Lydia enter the new office with bated breath and hearts full of hope. "Wow, this place is amazing!" Lydia’s blue eyes widen as she glances around the room. From the black leather sofa in the corner, surrounded by consoles, to the large wooden desk sitting in front of the wall length windows. Alec’s dimples appear as he walks towards the desk. He runs his hands along the surface switching on the computers and tablets.

"This canvas is just… wow."

Alec turns to the voice to see his assistant’s mouth agape staring at a wall length painting of himself, Magnus and Chairman Meow.

"Magnus did an amazing job, with all of this." He smiles so hard his cheeks start to hurt. "I honestly don’t know how he does it. The man has talent and great taste." Shaking his head, Alec takes a seat at the desk and gets to work. "So, what’s on today’s agender?"

Lydia clears her throat, coming back to reality and pulls out her phone reciting from her notes. "… Staff orientation at 11 am, and then a meeting with a Miss. Belcourt at 3 pm." Alec nods looking to his smartwatch that reads _“9 am”_ , and hums in response, giving the Lydia the cue to leave his office.

                                                                        ***

3 pm arrives and so does Miss. Belcourt. A beautiful and slim woman in her late twenties, smartly dressed, nice smile, normal enough, but she’s not alone. Flanking her are twenty other men and women equally as flawless as she. Alec squirms in his seat in the glass conference room and Miss. Belcourt’s eyes don’t miss it, she smirks and her eyes shine.

Miss. Belcourt has one of her entourage open the door for her and she walks in head held high, commanding her people. Her guards’ line themselves against the glass wall covering the view of the corridor. Alec stands to attention to greet her. Straightening his clothes and clearing his throat, he holds his head high, hand outstretched, professional boss mode activated.

"Miss. Belcourt, I presume, it’s a pleasure to meet you." his sentence trailing off at the end as Miss. Belcourt’s hand doesn’t move to meet his. He retracts his hand slowly, face flushing, and sits back down.

"Mmh." is the woman’s only reply.

"Please take a seat." Lydia gestures at the seats opposite her.

The large wooden table could easily fit the entire team, but they continue to stand, backs towards the room. Although she doesn’t say much Alec can feel that the woman doesn’t like him, can feel her gaze burning holes into his skull. He clears his throat and shuffles in his seat, eyes darting around the room, uncomfortable.

The meeting progresses normally after that, conversation about new game ideas and aminations. Until Alec, in his peripheral, sees Miss. Belcourt’s employees fidgeting, looking to the security cameras every so often and then back and forth along the corridor. Noticing this, Alec makes a move to fold his hands under the table, and on his smartwatch sends a message to security to be on the lookout as his stomach becomes uneasy and his heart races at their odd actions.

He gets no reply, but Miss Belcourt Laughs. Alec snaps his head up, jumping in his seat.

"Well, well, well, seems you’re not as stupid as I was hoping, Mr Lightwood." she smiles again this time showing perfect white teeth while still staring as if into his soul.

Alec doesn’t move or react, frozen, but next to him Lydia is hyperventilating. His assistant makes a move for her phone but before she can even unlock it, it’s whipped out of her hand and thrown across the room. Alec feels a hand on his wrist and his smartwatch is thrown too. One of Miss. Belcourt's crew is behind them, a tall beautiful woman, hand to Lydia’s throat, causing the girl to cough and claw at the hand cutting off her air supply.

This kicks Alec into gear and he’s able to find his voice, "What in the hell?" He stands and backs up from his chair, pining himself up against the window to get as far from the woman as possible. Miss. Belcourt laughs again, a shallow laugh, the smile never leaving her lips and eyes never leaving Alec.

"I think you know what’s going on, Mr. Lightwood." At this Miss. Belcourt and her group of beautifully terrifying strangers’ smiles grow to reveal sharp points of teeth. Alec’s gaze darts around the room frantically then shifts from Miss. Belcourt’s mouth to her eyes and he wishes he hadn’t. They’re black, soul-less. He scrunches his eyes shut in as he sinks his large figure towards the ground.

"I don’t understand, what are you? What do you want with me?" His racing heartbeat doesn’t stop the nonsense spouting from his mouth, spitting out question after question, sucking in shallow breaths. He can hear movement, something coming closer and Lydia’s crying.

"Will you shut that one up Tabitha." Miss. Belcourt shouts out the order, forehead veins popping.

"Gladly, ma’am." Tabitha responds almost cackling, eyes alight with mirth.

Alec opens his eyes, realising how he was only thinking of himself and not of Lydia being chocked by one of those... _Things_.

He manages to meet Lydia's eyes and is about to mouth some words of comfort when he hears a _Snap_. The crying stops, Lydia's head falls limp into her chest. Shes shoved carelessly to the ground the Tabitha and two of Miss. Belcourt's men surround her, laughing quietly in pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

When they step back blood coating their mouths, Alec starts to shout for help but Miss. Belcourt is too quick. In a flash she’s knelt in front of him, hand covering his mouth and nose, stopping the sound but also his breathing.

"Now, you’ll shut it, or you’ll end up like her." She motions her head to the blood-drained Lydia. "Do you understand?" Though it was less of a question, more of a statement.

With drooping eyes Alec nods. She removes her hand, and he sucks in giant lungful’s of air, coughing.

Alec is dragged up by his writs from where he’s curled on the floor to his feet by the muscular men who were on Lydia, who have no more regard for his wellbeing than Miss. Belcourt did. As he’s thrown into a chair, he hugs himself, rubbing his wrists.

'What do you want? What did I do? What are you?" More questions are spat out as Alec can breathe again.

Miss. Belcourt moves around the table, sitting across from him again, the smirk back in full force. As if she hadn’t just had somebody murdered. "Your boyfriend’s family is-"

"Fiancé." Alec corrects out of habit, he immediately cowers and lowers his eyes at Miss. Belcourt's head tilt and raised eyebrow.

She ignores him and continues. "Mr Bane’s family has pulled at my last nerve, filthy Warlocks," Alec raises his head at this, brows furrowing. "Thinking they have the right to kill _my_ people," Her voice raises and her cronies scowl in synchronisation. "Trying to kick me, the most powerful vampire in the city out of MY home?" Her fists hit the table splitting the wood. Alec flinches and whimpers, wary not to make too loud of a sound, tears beginning to make their way down his cheeks.

"V-v-vampires, Warlocks? What does this have to do with Magnus?" The need to know too great to keep his questions to himself.   

Miss. Belcourt’s forehead wrinkles and her eyes squint, her composure faulting, but that’s quickly taken over by another devilish smile.

"He hasn’t told you, has he? Hmm, maybe he doesn’t trust you as much as you believe." The woman leans back in her seat, brushing the wood shaving off and folding her arms. Alec shakes his head, he knows everything about Magnus and vice versa.

"No?" Miss. Belcourt askes intrigued. "Maybe he doesn’t even know what he is." She’s talking more to himself now. She looks to Tabitha, hand outstretched, and a phone is placed in it. She hums and makes other small noises as she taps at the screen.

While she’s distracted Alec takes the opportunity to look for a way out, his eyes dart to the door but meet the eyes of Tabitha and quickly looks away. Next, to the security cameras, but he figures that they would have hacked into the systems - which is why no one has responded to his message. He looks back to Miss. Belcourt just as she’s handing the phone back. His eyes widen as their eyes meet.

"Well, he’ll be here soon." Her words are confident. 29 minutes of silence pass. The only thing heard is Alec’s breathing and his rapidly beating heart, all eyes are on him. 

 

Magnus bursts through the door, out of breath.

 

"Alexander w–" he stops, frozen as he sees Lydia's lifeless body on the floor. Only then does he notice all the other people in the room and cowers.

"What? Alec… w-whats going on?" he manages to find his voice as he meets Alec’s wide eyes. Miss. Belcourt watches, allowing the two to engage uninterrupted.

"Mags, you really shouldn’t have come." Alec’s voice shakes as tears fall.

Magnus pulls out his phone before replying. "What do you mean? I got a message, ' _Your Fiancé is in danger, you have 30 minutes.'_ What else was I supposed to do?"

Alec makes no verbal response, more tears flowing down his face as he shakes, lips start to quiver. Miss. Belcourt clears her throat both men turn to face her. Magnus is ushered into the room and shoved in a seat next to Alec.

"You did exactly as I expected Bane," she spits. "You annoying little warlocks can’t help but get involved." Magnus opens and closes his mouth, frowning, eyes darting around looking for answers, not able to form a sentence.

"Oh… interesting." Miss. Belcourt comments rising from her seat and pacing the length of the table. "Jocelyn never told you? How… unfortunate." Her voice forging sadness.

"How do you know my mother?" Magnus questions curiosity overpowering everything, allowing him to find his voice.

"We go way back your family and I, 200 years to be exact." both men gasp. "Yes, and she was still a bitch back then, thinking she could control us." She spits on the floor, fortifying her disdain for warlock’s family.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about. Warlock? Me?" Magnus sits up in his chair, confidence bubbling inside him, though where from he doesn’t know. "What do you want from us?" he asks hands clasped in front of him.

"What I want, warlock, is to send a message to your mother. Harming mere humans seems to do nothing, so I figured 'go through the kid.' And well, your sister's abroad and so that leaves you. And to get to you, Alec here was the perfect choice." Miss. Belcourt, jaw clenching, stops her pacing, leaning across the table to get in the couple’s face.

"But in case this little conversation isn’t enough," in the next second Miss. Belcourt is in front of Alec one hand on his head the other on his shoulder, "How about this?"

She opens her mouth wide showing, what can only be described as fangs. She sinks her sharp teeth into Alec’s neck, his body going lax, and then into her own palm - a broken cry escapes from Alec’s mouth and his eyes close- before Miss. Belcourt’s quick healing can start, she smears her blood across the wound. Watching as it sinks into each indent of flesh, her blood slightly darker than his. Her other hand is at Alec’s trembling lips, forcing them open, pushing her wrist into his mouth. Her blood coats his tongue, the taste sour, he instinctively swallows.

"My blood in his system," Magnus is crying, tears begin to stream and his heart races. Another _Snap,_ as Miss. Belcourt yanks Alec’s head sideways. "And dead." Alec’s breathing stops and his head falls limp.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus screams reaching out to catch his fiancé, stopping him from falling off the chair, shaking his body. "What did you do?" He demands of the vampire.

"He’ll wake in a couple of hours," Miss. Belcourt stops to look at her watch. Her entourage starts to straighten themselves up. Tabitha grabs Lydia's body and one by one they make their way out of the room. "Tell your mother to leave me and my coven alone, or there will be more of where this came from."

Magnus’s heart doesn’t stop its rapid hammering, his breaths shorten, and his hands heat up as a warmth surges through him. Before he can understand what’s happening, a burst of light shoots from his chest and hands, knocking one of Miss. Belcourt's men through the glass wall. He looks down at himself, face scrunching up before he shakes his head and moves his attention back to Alec.

"That’s what I’m talking about." Miss. Belcourt compliments, laughing her eyes alight with mirth. "There’s fight in you after all."

The attacked man stands brushing the glass from his suit and speeds off leaving Miss. Belcourt alone. "Have fun with that." More manic laughter ensues, shaking her whole body. Just as she gets to the door, she speaks again. "When he does wake, you’re going to want to get him something to drink." She drags out the last word, winking before speeding off herself.

 

Unsure if all this is all really happening Magnus does what Camille says and calls his mother, retelling everything that happened.

 _"It’s all true dear, the magic, and your boy, he’s becoming one of them I’m afraid.’"_ His mother replies through the phone. Magnus is overcome with body convulsing sobs. " _I’ll send your father over in a portal."_  Jocelyn confirms, hanging up.

Magnus has no words.

Within the next minute, a small orb of light forms in front of him, starting small and growing gradually. The room starts to distort, like looking through heat waves, 7ft tall and glowing slightly. The noise is that of waves and strong winds, then his father appears, a dark-skinned muscular man, with a loving smile.

Magnus looks up at him as he bends down, taking Alec carefully in his arms and grabs Magnus’s hand. He goes willingly, too exhausted to question. They walk slowly straight into the glowing passage and into his family home’s grand living room.

Alec is placed carefully on a sofa. Magnus kneels next to him and takes his fiancé's hand. Jocelyn rushes into the room. Magnus notices a bottle of thick red liquid in his mother’s closed fist.

"Mom." Magnus reaches out his hand. Jocelyn takes it gently; soft skin sends a warmth though Magnus’ entire body.

"It’ll be okay, baby." She hands the bottle to her husband, who takes a seat next to Alec, fluffing pillows, making sure he’s comfortable. "Come on, I have a lot to tell you." Magnus’s eyes widen as he looks at Alec’s dead body, holding his hand tighter. "He’ll be fine, he’s going to be like that for a couple hours. Your father will stay with him," Luke nods, giving a small smile he takes Alec’s other hand. "See, now come."

Magnus wipes his face, slowly let’s go of his love’s hand standing to follow his mother. With one last look to Alec, he allows his mother to pull him from the room.

They make their way through the large house, down a corridor lit only with candles. They end up in a large, cold room, filled with vials and old dusty books.

"This looks straight out of a movie." Magnus comments, neck straining to take it all in, his mother laughs. They stop in the centre of the room, sitting in matching plush armchairs. Jocelyn grabs a book on the way.

"Now this is going to be a lot of information all at once. So, I think, rather than you having to read it all, which would take far too long, I’m going to do a memory transfer." She opens the book, finding the correct page first try.

Magnus’s lips part, but no sound comes out. Jocelyn smiles, eyes finding her son’s. "It’ll just be the need to know, your history, why we kept you in the dark. I’m afraid you’ll have to learn actual spells yourself."

Jocelyn mutters a language Magnus doesn’t understand under her breath, a small flash of gold light, and a vial of purple liquid appears in her hand. Jocelyn takes both of her son’s hands in her empty one. After placing a drop of the liquid on her tongue, she motions Magnus to open his mouth and does the same to him.

"Swallow." Jocelyn says, louder now, "This will take a while, though it won’t feel like it." Magnus nods. Jocelyn holds her son’s stare and mutters in that same language again.

Images flash in Magnus’s eyes, he gasps audibly. Eyes darting back and forth to take it all in. He can hear the memories too, the voices of his family. The images shift, suddenly turning darker, their family being attacked – he was only 5 - different colours of flashing light, magic, flying about. Throughout the rest of the memories, there are no more flashing lights, and then it stops. Both parties pull back from where their foreheads are now pressed together.

"Do you understand why you don’t remember magic, why we didn’t tell you?"

"No one used it in the house after the attack, and when Clary was born she was sent to boarding school as soon as she could walk. So because I was so young the memories faded."

Jocelyn nods, closing the spell book. Snapping her fingers as they, along with the vial, disappear. "It seems you’ll need to learn now, to keep yourself and Alec safe."

"What’s going to happen to him? He’s what, a vampire now? Is he going to hurt people… me?" A slew of questions hover in the air between them and Magnus starts to tear up again.

Jocelyn hugs him, stroking his hair, "Shh, it’ll be okay." She pulls back to wipe the tears from her son’s face. "I think this is something we should talk about when he’s awake, he’ll need to know this too." Magnus sniffles and fans his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've missed a couple of weeks posts so here's a long one :)  
> Enjoy

"He’s walking up." Luke’s voice echoes through the house. Magnus shoots up out of his chair rushing to the living room, his mother follows.

Magnus rushes to Alec’s side, taking his hand as his father helps him sit up, before leaving the room with a kiss to Jocelyn’s cheek and a whisper in her ear.

"Where am I?" The words croak out of Alec’s mouth. His free hand goes to his neck.

"We’re at my mom’s." Miss Fairchild moves into Alec’s view, she waves slightly in greeting.

"What happened?’" His eyes close as he recalls the preceding events. "Lydia's dead!’" His body shakes as a shadow of pain shoots through him. "I’m, I… She bit me, what’s –" He breathes in heavily, his throat burning, eyes darting around the room, landing on the bottle of red liquid.

Jocelyn and Magnus follow his eyes and Magnus looks to his mother. She grabs the bottle opening it and handing it to Alec. His eyes widen and nostrils flare.

"You’re going to need to drink this." Without asking questions Alec snatches the bottle. He puts it to his lips and empties it in seconds.

Magnus watches, letting go of his fiancé's hand, and cowering in on himself slightly. Though Jocelyn watches face unchanging.

Alec rakes in more heavy breaths, before screaming. He reaches his hands up to his mouth, rubbing at his gums. Magnus flinches, hands reaching out instinctively, but draws them back before they make contact with Alec.

"What happened to me?" Alec demands. Magnus looks into his eyes, watches as the white in his eyes slowly starts to turn red, like the liquid, and his breathing turns erratic.

"Was that blood." He makes the connection. Jocelyn nods before reaching out for Alec’s hands.

"Alec, darling, you’re okay. I need you to calm down for me." Jocelyn mutters a spell quietly and Alec’s screaming, and squirming subsides. "Good, good." The white returns to Alec’s eyes. Jocelyn sits on the coffee table opposite the sofa and motions for Magnus to sit beside his fiancé.

"Now what I’m about to say will be confusing. We’re Warlocks, my family, including Magnus." Alec opens his mouth but before he can ask questions Magnus takes his hand and nods once.

Jocelyn continues unfazed. "Magnus didn’t know until today, I promise. Now, this is the scary part, what Camille Belcourt did… she turned you into a vampire."

Alec’s breath falters, his eyes widen, then scrunch, eyebrows knitting together. His heart doesn’t race as he expects. He lets go of Magnus’ hand, placing them over his own chest, nothing.

"My hearts not beating!" His breaths speed up again, Magnus notices his eyes turning red once more.

"Mags, take his hand, his emotions are going to be a little wild for a while, while he adjusts." Magnus does as he’s told, pulling Alec’s hands from his chest cradling one in both of his. He kisses the back of it and traces soothing circles with his thumb. Alec’s breaths slow, almost instantly.

"As you can see, your emotions are a bit heightened, and you’re also very one-track-minded, this will fade with time." The men nod, Magnus as eager to know as Alec. "You’ve both got a lot to learn, we’ll start with the cliché questions."

Jocelyn stands, pacing in front of the sofa, “Number one; You will need blood, about 1pnt a day for the first week then we’ll try to get it down to 2pnts a week. It doesn’t need to be human, though that,” she points to the direction the empty bottle, “was, it was needed for completion of transformation. But, from now on animal blood will work if you prefer.

Number two; You’ll have increased strength and speed, so be careful.

Number three; You can still do most human things, eat food, sleep, though your heart will no longer beat you can get cuts and bruises, but you’ll have accelerated healing for that.

And lastly sunlight; now it won’t kill you but too much exposure to direct sunlight will leave burns that will take extra blood and a longer time to heal.” She says this all softly, weighing her words carefully to get the point across without scaring either of them.

They both nod along, eyes on Jocelyn, soaking in every word. "But how do I make sure not to hurt people, not to hurt Magnus?" he squeezes the man’s hand.

"Ow." Magnus lets out a quiet sound of pain. Alec immediately releases his hand, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his hands around them, careful not to touch anything or anyone.

"No, no, no," he whines, each word louder than the last. "I’m already hurting him," he buries his head in his knees. "I don’t want to hurt anyone, what am I going to do?"

"Alexander, I promise I’m fine, it was more in surprise than pain, promise… See?" Magnus holds is hand out and Alec raises his head to look at the outstretched hand. Seeing no mark, he nods and turns his attention back to Jocelyn.

"It’ll take practice and concentration but, you’ll soon be in better control of yourself. I’m also going to be teaching Magnus about all-things warlock. Miss Belcourt will be back I’m sure, and you’ll need to be able to protect yourselves."

"You think she’ll come back for me? I thought she just wanted me to tell you to leave her alone?" Magnus stands moving in front of his mother, preventing her from continuing her pacing.

Jocelyn laughs dryly, almost a huff. "I wouldn’t trust that woman as far as I could throw her."

Magnus tilts his head, narrowing his eyes. "Mom I’m- this is serious."

"Yes baby, I know, just trying to defuse the tension. But we’ll start training straight away." Magnus nods sternly. A beep sounds and Jocelyn pulls out her phone, she types a reply as Alec speaks again.

'What about Lydia? She took her body. I need to call her parents. What do I tell them?" Alec leaves no room for answers. "Institute Games, the place was trashed, what if people see, my staff…" He trails off unsure what he’s asking now.

"Luke’s taking care of it, dear. It seems they’ve made Lydia's death look like an accident, her parents are with her body now, I’m sure you’ll be getting a call soon.' She pauses, thoughtful. "Though Magnus may need to deal with things on your behalf, as you shouldn’t be around other humans for a while." She types more on her phone, before putting it away.

"But I haven’t wanted to hurt either of you." Alec states, standing up from his curled position on the sofa, chin up.

"That’ll be my magic dear, a spell. Just dulls our scents, makes us unappetising." She turns to Magnus. "That’ll be the first I teach you, needs to be performed on the vampire, lasts about 24hours at a time, just until they are able to learn to control their desires."

"But when did y-"

A hearty laugh bursts from Jocelyn, effectively lightening the mood, everyone’s shoulders relax. "In the hour and a half, it took to show you the memories, love. I’m able to multitask quite well you know."

Magnus laughs through his nose looking to Alec shaking her head. He joins in on the laughter. If anyone were to walk in, they’d think the three mad.

"Now down to business." Jocelyn takes both men’ hands and brings them to sit on the sofa again. "It’s probably best you spend a few weeks here, get you both adjusted to your new lives. It’s the safest option."

"What about Chairman Meow?" Magnus and Alec say in unison, looking to each other and smiling before turning their attention back to Jocelyn.

"No worry, no worry. We’ll portal over and get some of your stuff." She reassures, patting both the hands she has in her own.

"And work?"

"Magnus, you’re fine to go back to work tomorrow, don’t want anyone being suspicious. As for you, Alec, you’ll have to work from home, for the time being, call in sick, with a broken leg perhaps?" Jocelyn ponders, looking into the space above their heads. Alec shuffles forward in his seat, Jocelyn holds up a finger, halting him.

"You’ll need a new assistant I assume, about Magnus’ sister?" she clicks her fingers, a flash of golden light and folders appear in her hand. "Here’s her portfolio. You know Clary’s art has improved quite a lot since you met her." Alec takes the folders and sits back, starting to flip through them, his focus immediately taken by the new information.

"I highly recommend her. I suggest sending an email to your staff about Lydia and yourself as soon as possible." Alec doesn’t reply verbally but nods, too absorbed in the artwork in front of him.

"Come Mags, lest go collect your things." Magnus stands with his mother, but his eyes go straight to Alec, alone on the sofa, and then back to his mother, wide and open.

"He’ll be fine, we’ll be 10 minutes. Plus, there are plenty of protective wards on this place," She mumbles in the same language as before - Magnus’ going to need to learn that at some point - then turns to the empty space to the left of them. Jocelyn moves her hands in tall circles the same golden glow and heat wave effect happens, the sound of waves less deafening than before, as a portal forms.

Magnus is left, mouth agape. Jocelyn laughs taking her son’s hand. "We’ll be back soon Alec, dear."

"Okay." Alec lifts his head from the papers to reply.

"Shall we?" Jocelyn walks them through the portal appearing in the couples living room. They get there in time to hear the end of Chairman Meows screeching and see his tail as he escapes to the bedroom.

"Poor thing." Magnus comments making to follow him. "Hey, bud." He whispers as he picks the cat up by his middle, cuddling him to his chest. "We’re gonna go stay with Grandma for a while, you’ll have a lot more space to run around." He barters with the cat who meows in response.

Magnus laughs to himself as he walks over to the wardrobe and pulls down the cat carrier from a shelf, placing Chairman Meow in and zipping him up. He places the carrier on the bed before getting a large duffle bag from the wardrobe. Slowly he fills it with clothes for both him and Alec. In the bathroom he grabs the essentials placing them in the duffle and zipping it closed.

Magnus makes his way back into the living room, duffle bag on his arm and cat carrier in his manicured hand. Jocelyn’s lounging comfortably on the sofa, picture frame in her hand smiling to herself.

"Ready mom."

Jocelyn binks rapidly snapping out of her daze. She places the photo on the coffee table and stands, reaching out stroke her son’s hair and down to rest on his cheek. "Okay, Pumpkin."

Magnus, with his free hand, takes the photo his mother was looking at. His eyes start twinge with tears. He sniffles as a tear runs down his cheek and hits the glass frame. Jocelyn leaves him to have a moment. The red-haired woman moves to the kitchen, to the cabinet labelled 'Chairman Meow'. She takes a bag of cat food placing it under her arm and goes back to her son.

This time with a smaller hand motion she conjures a portal. The drapes blow wildly as the silvery oval comes to life. Jocelyn places an arm around Magnus and together they walk through the portal stepping out into the living room of the Fairchild manor.

"You’re back!" Alec exclaims jumping to his feet, in a blink of an eye he has his arms around Magnus, squeezing, breathing in his sandalwood scent.

"Careful, love." The warlock reminds, and the vampire releases his grip with wide eyes and an apologetic smile. He places the cat carrier on the floor and opens it up. Chairman Meow leaps out tail ridged and scans the area. He looks to Alec and immediately runs to him, clawing lovingly at his ankles. He picks the cat up kissing his head as he purrs to him.

"Hey, boy." The cat sniffs at him exploringly. "I’m guessing I smell a little different. I’m sorry bud, but I’m still me. At least I think I am." He looks to his almost mother-in-law questioningly.

"Of course you’re still you, and in a few weeks, you’ll start feeling more like your old self. With a few additions." She smiles warmly taking the duffle bag from her son and the cat carrier from the floor. "I’ll take these up to your old room." She walks out of the living room into the foyer and up a large staircase.

The couple drifts over to the sofa and collapse onto it, Magnus picks up the portfolio Alec was viewing before they left. Chairman Meow chooses this moment to leap out of his owners’ arms. He leaves the room, on his way to explore the house.

"So, what’d you think of Clary?" Magnus starts to flip through the folder marvelling at the beautiful artwork it contains. She’s improved so much since he last saw her work.

"She’s really good, I think I'm definitely going to choose her. And I'm guessing that since she’s your sister, that she knows about all this." He gestures to herself and Magnus. They continue to flip through the portfolio, happy for the distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post as I was on Easter break from Uni but I hope to continue my previous consistent posting.  
> Though that may not happen as I'm preparing to graduate from University soon, got to make sure dissertations are proofread/listened to, so who knows if I'll remember to post.  
> Thanks for bearing with me :)


	6. Chapter 6

A dull light nudges its way through thick bedroom curtains, building in intensity as the day begins to break. Large shafts start to drown the large four-poster bed in a golden light and a pleasant warmth spreads across the covers.

Chairman Meow is the first to wake after he’s assaulted by the sun. He pushes his paws out and kneads the covers, stretching his body fully. The small meows that leave his mouth begin to waken his owners. Legs wave about under the covers where Chairman Meow was residing, he bats at them in slight annoyance, then proceeds to groom himself.

Its Alec who wakes first, his hair in complete disarray. He moans as he raises into a sitting position and stretches out long limbs. Bones click satisfyingly and he yawns largely, eyes watering. Noticing that someone has awoken, Chairman Meow crawls to sit in his owners’ lap. Absentmindedly he reaches out a hand and muses his fur, the cat purrs in response.

"In a second, Chairman Meow. Let me wake your other father up first." He whispers to the cat while it incessantly nudges his head into his hand. "Or go downstairs, someone’s bound to be awake." He pushes the cat away gently. "Now I'm the one talking to a cat." He laughs at himself as Chairman Meow jumps off the bed and strolls out of the slightly ajar door.

Looking to his left she gazes at his love, snuggled on his side, blankets up to his neck, messy hair a turning brown in the light and smiles. He brushes a few strands from the man’s head as he leans towards him, kissing his cheek softly. At the touch Magnus starts to stir, his eyes open slowly, blinking rapidly until he adjusts to the light. Alec kisses his cheek again.

"Morning beautiful." He’s still whispering, not wanting to disturb the calm.

"Mmm." Is Magnus’ reply as a yawn interrupts, "Morning." His smile is dopey as he uncovers a hand and extends it until it touches his fiancé's cheek. His hand tenses slightly as the skin is cold and hard, not the squidgy warmth he’s used to.

Alec’s smile starts to fade, he turns his head to left causing Magnus’ tan hand to fall to mattress with a soft thud. The vampire brushes a hand through his hair and attempts to control the mess of black.

The Warlock closes his eyes and bows his head; disappointed in himself. He mirrors Alec’s actions while scrambling into a sitting position. He pulls off the plush covers violently, rising to his feet and marches around the bed. Alec doesn’t look up.

As soon as he’s in front of the other man he lowers to the floor, sitting on his knees. Reaching out across the bed he brings both his lover’s hands into his own and tugs lightly, until the vampire looks at him.

"Hey," his voice is soft, also a whisper. Alec sniffles as their eyes meet. "I just forgot is all. I’ll get used to it in no time." Alec nods as tears begin to drip onto the bed, darkening the red sheets slightly. Magnus moves himself to the bed and brings him into a tight embrace.

"I don’t even know why I'm crying." A wet laugh escapes the man his voice at normal volume now. "I know you didn’t mean it like that. Stupid vampire emotions." They laugh, together now.

A knock on the door makes them both jump. Alec tenses and grips his love tighter; Magnus’ breath hitches and a yelp leaves his mouth, but he doesn’t try to break free. The vampire growls lowly. His throat begins to burn, it’s like drinking chilli oil then lighting it on fire for good measure. The growls get louder more feral as the whites of his eyes start to turn a blood red.

"It’s just me, dear." Comes Joycelyn's voice as she opens the large wooden door slowly and enters the room. She pulls her dressing gown tighter around her as locks eyes with Alec, whose eyes dart to her hands. "It’s okay you’re okay." She reassures.

 The vampire releases his hold on Magnus, the man gulps in air desperately, turning to face his mother. "Hey, mom." Voice slightly raw.

Alec’s eyes haven’t left Joycelyn’s hands and the silver flask that she carries, his nose twitches.

"Thought you might need this." She throws the flask to Alec, over Magnus’ head. The vampire catches it easily. He opens it quickly and begins to drink, breathing deeply.

Magnus stares at his mother eyes wide. " _You need to calm him down."_ His mouth opens in shock as Joycelyn’s voice echoes in his head. "I _’ll teach you later."_ She promises and nods towards her son-in-law while lowering herself into the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Magnus nods and turns his back to his mother.

As Alec finishes the flask, he breathes deeply eyes darting around the room rapidly, chest heaving. A low rumbling from his chest is still audible as his mouth opens slightly, revealing sharp bloodstained fangs sitting beside his other teeth. Magnus tries not to let his emotions show on his face as he reaches out slowly, making sure to maintain eye contact, and places his hands on the Vampires shoulders. Almost instantly the growling stops as Alec looks into his lovers’ eyes and registers the fear he’s trying not to show.

They breathe together holding each other’s gaze, the red in Alec’s eyes start to turn white again. The fangs retreat into his gums the pulsating veins below his eyes fade too and the pulsating veins below his eyes that Magnus only now notice fade too. He lowers his head, shaking it side to side, trying to clear it.

"There you go," Magnus encourages, pulling the younger man into his arms again. "You got it, you’re okay!"

"I'm okay." He repeats, body deflating like an unpowered bounce house. He looks over Magnus’ shoulder trying to communicate apologies to Joycelyn through his eyes alone. The wise woman nods deeply once and smiles at him. "It’s quite alright my dear."

The couple pulls apart. They stare at each other for a while before Magnus stands, -using his left foot he pushes down her right pyjama trouser leg that has ridden up - moving to sit at the bottom of the bed facing his mother. Alec pulls the blanket off himself and follows suit. He passes the now empty flask to Joycelyn, who takes it in her hand and makes it disappear in a flash of smoke. Both men stare it wonder until Joycelyn clears her throat.

"Right, now down to business." Joycelyn begins, sitting forward on the rocking chair and folding one leg over the other. 'After breakfast, for the humans, though you can still eat human food," she smiles to Alec who smiles back. "We’ll start with history, mainly I’ll show you a bit about Miss Camille Belcourt. It’ll be a mind share transference, makes it a bit easier to follow." Both men nod their full attention on the older Warlock. "That should take us till lunch, then your sister and her friend Simon, a vampire, are coming over to help with showing you the ropes, Alec, and you can get to know your new assistant?" She ends in a question looking to the man in question.

"I mean I guess, she’s the best choice, her work is amazing and, it’ll make it easier having someone in the know around at all times, plus she’s family." He smiles hesitantly.

"And I will teach you the basics of your magic Mags." Magnus perks up, his eyes lightening up too. "We’ll have to start with how to channel it, get used to how it feels running through your body at all times."

Joycelyn stands, the couple follows her actions, still hanging on her words. "And that should be enough for today, as you have a class tomorrow, Mags." His mother reminds him, he sighs. "So, I’ll leave you two too get dressed, breakfast will be ready in twenty.'

With that Joycelyn makes her way out the room, leaving the lovers alone again. They stare at each other blankly before moving simultaneously. Alec heads to the wardrobe and Magnus makes his way to the bathroom.

The bathroom door clicks shut. Both men sink to the floor. There’s silence for a beat. Then they both rise.

Alec grabs his phone from the nightstand, there’s a notification from the daily fortune app, he doesn’t bother reading it. After unlocking the phone, he deletes the app along with the horoscope app. He lets out a deep sigh before selecting a playlist and turning the volume to full and starts getting dressed for the day, humming along.

In the bathroom, Magnus stares at himself in the mirror. Almost like a zombie, he reaches for his toothbrush, squeezing the paste onto the bristles he turns on the tap then lets the water cover the brush, and brushes his teeth.

When he’s done, he turns around and turns on the water for the shower. He’s thankful when he can hear his and Alec’s 'Chill Time' playlist spilling through the door. He strips himself of his pyjamas before hopping in the shower, relishing in the hot water rushing over his skin.

He exits the bathroom in a towel ten minutes later and is greeted with fresh clothes laid out on the bed for him, loose grey joggers and a colourful knit jumper. The smile on his lips warms his chest. There's no sign of Alec in the room, he assumes he’s made his way downstairs already. The warlock dresses quickly, running his hand through his hair letting it air dry today. Grabbing his jewellery from the bedside table he slides on the engagement ring and his favourite snake ear cuff before heading out the door to join his family for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Jocelyn, Magnus and Alec are sat around a low standing round table in what Magnus has dubbed as his mother’s Lair. The candles scattered around the room emit a sweet smell, as well as a calming atmosphere over the room’s occupants.

"…and the lotus flower does wonder when mixed with the calming potion. It’ll be one of the first potions sill teach you Mags, as they’ll really come in handy at the start of Alec’s new life. Don’t want a repeat of this morning, do we?" Joycelyn huffs out an amused laugh. Alec Shuffles in his seat, keeping his head down, eyes on the table. Magnus reaches out a hand under the table and rests it on his knee squeezing once before patting the spot affectionally.

"It’s not a bad thing my love, it’s nice to know that your first instinct at an _intruder_ is to protect the one you love. But we need to work on realising friends’ scents and those who don’t mean you harm." The wise woman finishes.

Alec looks to the woman and smiles while joining his hand with Magnus’ and patting it softly.

A glow starts to appear on the table in front of them, Joycelyn is whispering a foreign langue under breath. Then, much like the day before a large book appears, along with the vial of glowing purple liquid. The book is already open to the correct page, Magnus reads the words Memory Transfers, the rest a jumble of letters and symbols unknown to him. The couple’s attention is completely taken watching Joycelyn’s every move, fascinated.

"As I said earlier I'm going to show you some of the things that Camille has done throughout history and each time she slipped through my fingers. Not that I’ll let it happen again, not after what she’s done this time." She pauses to gaze sadly at Alec. "Now, open up." She commands the boys, opening her own mouth to show what she meant.

Joycelyn pops the vial open and drips a drop of the liquid on her tongue, she moves onto Magnus next doing the same to him and then Alec.

"Swallow." She orders, re-corking the vial, making it disappear in a flash of light. She grabs a hand of her each boys, looking to the spell book before she mutters in that same unknown language.

Images flash in all of their eyes, Alec and Magnus both gasp audibly. Eyes clouding over as the memories begin to flash in front of them like a movie.

"England, September 2017" Joycelyn’s voice echoes as the sounds of the memories begin to take over.

The memory unfolds, the memories from a young man.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

_A layer of fog covers the almost empty street. So thick and heavy that the flickering street lamps do nothing to guide the way. The wind is fierce and chilling, causing the trees to make a terrible racket. It’s so loud that he can barely hear his footsteps along the concrete pavement._

_A screech sounds from somewhere, but with the limited visibility, there’s no hope in finding the source. The gloomy sky rumbles. A bright bolt of lightning breaks through the fog, striking the road ahead, causing the street lamps to shut off completely. The trees stop rustling too. Silence. Loud footsteps sound from behind the boy. A whimper leaves his cracked pink lips._

_His forehead begins to glisten with sweat and his large hands are clammy, though his arms are covered in goosebumps. His heart beats a hundred miles a minute like it could burst out of his chest at any moment._

They can feel it all as if they are there.

_He tries to keep quiet by holding his breath, hoping to get lost in the mist, but his oxygen-deprived lungs refuse. He closes his eyes as his round frame glasses begin to fog up. He sucks a deep breath, opening his eyes to take in his surroundings. Darkness. He hugs a DSLR camera to his chest and starts speeds walking, head down, hoping he’s going in the right direction._

_Women’s laughter echoes along the dark street. The footsteps get closer, louder. He stops._

_"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, always in the wrong place at the wrong time, aren’t we?" A huff of laughter. "Or I suppose the right place and the right time for me."_

_Arthur’s breath hitches, he swallows harshly. When he speaks it’s almost a whisper, his voice cracking repeatedly. "How do you know my name? W-who are you?"_

_More laughter then Arthur feels thin, cold fingers brush his hair and a warm breath on his neck, he shivers violently. He makes to walk away but stumbles forward onto all fours, scraping the skin on his hands. He lets out a sharp hiss, looking at his hands with a frown._

_"Tut tut, always the clumsy one. Poor… little… Arthur." The woman’s voice seems to surround him, coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once._

_Arthur scrambles to his feet, checking his camera for damage, he sighs_ _in relief when it’s unaffected._

_Looking around him, he turns a complete 360º, he finds no one. But he can still hear footsteps. The click, click of heels speeding up after every circle around him._

_"W-what do you w-want?"_

_The fast footsteps stop, but a new set begins, further away than the first, coming closer at a slower pace. A hazy red hue starts to break its way through the fog. Arthur squints his eyes in hope to see something, anything, but to no avail._

_The red glow rises to head height and the orb gets bigger, brighter as its owner advances. A woman comes into view, taller than Arthur, dressed in deep purple attire. Her strides are strong and confident. It’s as if the fog stands aside for her, creating a clear line from herself to Arthur._

_Again, Arthur backs away, this time glancing behind him, to prevent falling. "What’s? W-what? H-how?"_

_A set of laughs sound, sharp, cold. Arthur whimpers and stops his retreat._

_"Haec ventis me iubes, et ligna cetera commoveri manum meam, Ego sumo sto in tua potestate, et ejecerunt eam ut Ego cogitavit_ _."_ _[1]_ _The mysterious woman chants in a foreign language. She’s close enough to Arthur now that he can see the woman’s face, her wet brown-hair plastered to her forehead and a chiselled jaw._ _The red glow intensifies in brightness and size until Arthur is knocked off his feet._

_The boy is thrown 10ft back from his previous position, arms flailing wildly, and a small screech leaves his mouth.  He lands on his back, the uneven paving causing a scraping noise to echo along the street. With one hand on his camera and the other on his chest, Arthur moves into a sitting position. After having the wind knocked out of him, he coughs and pants heavily._

_"Look," cough. "W-whatever I-I did, I’m s-sorry. T-take w-whatever y-you want!" He blinks forcefully in an attempt to rid himself of tears he didn’t allow to fall. When he opens them again a woman is stood 5 feet in front of him, different from the one with the glowing hands, this one has smaller eyes and sleek-long black hair._

_"That’s enough, Kayla." The strange woman commands, head turning to the side, looking over her right shoulder slightly._

_"Yes Camille - I mean, Miss Belcourt, mam." Kayla replies. One of her red glowing hands turns a warm white. Creating just enough light that Arthur can see the two women without straining his eyes. The new woman is dressed beautifully in an elegant dress, a deep red, a brown cardigan draped over her shoulders._

_"Now if you’re done with trying to escape, I’m rather hungry." Miss Belcourt strolls toward Arthur, her long legs moving gracefully to an even beat._

_Arthur scrambles backwards through a muddy puddle, "Ugh." The response leaves his mouth before he can stop it. His eyes widen as he realises._

_Miss Belcourt stops, she’s close enough now that their shoes are touching. She leans down into the boy’s face. Reaching out a slender hand she wraps it around Arthur’s neck, tightening her grip steadily._

_  
"Miss Belcourt, mam, we don’t have long." Kayla reminds her master, looking up from a wristwatch._ _"O-" Arthur’s moans of pain turn into sharp rasps as his air supply is cut off. He slowly starts to rise from the ground, his feet a few inches off the concrete. They dangle freely, the hand tightening to the point his blood flow decreases, his face paling slightly._

_"Yes, thank you Kayla." She looks to the warlock quickly who bows her head respectfully, before turning back to Arthur._

_Arthur coughs shallowly as Camille releases her grip somewhat. She adjusts her hand, the side of the boy’s neck becoming more visible to her. She hums and licks her lips, making them glisten with spit, pink and plump._

_Camille smiles, wide enough for her bright white teeth to show. The longer she smiles; the longer Arthur stares, the sharper the teeth seem to get. Fangs. The last thing Arthur hears is a shallow laugh._

_Camille bends her head forward, her sharp teeth sinking like butter into the neck of Arthur. Her hold is so tight that it doesn’t allow for Arthur to scream. Her other hand comes to grip at Arthur’s shoulder, massaging the blood towards the opening made with her teeth. She drinks the boy dry before throwing him to the side like a rag doll. Another flash of lightning and roar of thunder sounds. Camille pays it no attention._

The memories change slightly, they’re no longer the boy, but Joycelyn. Watching from behind dense foliage that lines the street, flecks of green and black leaves interrupt the view a little.

_The body rolls over a few times before it stills, unmoving and not breathing. Dead._

_Joycelyn doesn’t move. " **Can anyone hear me, is anyone around?"** She calls out in her mind to her friends. She’s not confident enough to face Camille alone, not with the Warlock on her side. _

_No response. She does nothing._

_Camille pulls a purple silk handkerchief from her cardigan pocket, wiping her mouth clean with it, before placing it back. She turns to the warlock, walking away from the boy she doesn’t look back. She nods to the woman._

_"Ubicumque volueris mihi ut faciam_ _." {2] The warlock chants once more, waving her arms in a large circle. The red glow appears from her hands again, though this time as her hands move, a silver transparent oval appears. It breaks through the fog casting an almost blinding light. The two women walk through. _

_Arthur’s cracked camera lens glints in the portal light as it hangs from his grip. Then it zips out of existence, the street lights begin to flicker again as the wind picks back up. Arthur’s alone once more._

_  
As soon as she’s sure Camille is gone, Jocelyn makes her way out of where she was hiding toward the boy. She kneels by his side, shutting his eyes with her hand and pushing her magic into him, closing the neck wound. There are tears in her eyes as she attempts to re-arrange his biology; making the cause of death look like a heart attack._

_Whispering a spell, she retrieves the boy’s memories before she pulls out a phone and calls 999._               

That memory fades out into a new one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] These winds I command. Sway the trees at my hand. I take your power in my stand. And cast it out as I’ve planned.  
> [2] Take me to wherever I wish.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. I know there's no spell for portals in the show but as I said at the start of this I am implementing my own mechanics into this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long while since I posted it feels. Well, now that I've officially finished university, maybe updates will be more frequent if I have the inspiration to write ahaha. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

“Malaysia, March 1825.” Current Joycelyn speaks again. They’re in the point of view of a woman now, though not Joycelyn.

_A warm blanket hovers over the small village, merchants savour the protection their stalls bring as the sun beats down like a laser. The rickety wooden stalls hug the two-story houses that line the road, selling goods from fresh foods to handmade totems._

_The shuffling of hooves followed by the creaking of a carriage disappears along the road. “Yah.” The rider calls to the horse, it speeds up, turning a corner._

_More chatter fills the street, it’d be easy to get lost in the hustle and bustle of it all. From patrons trying to haggle their way into a deal to the sellers trying to hold their ground and make a living, the noise never stops._ _The people are as vibrant as the products; older women in colourful dress and necks drowning in jewellery -wives of the richer men in the area- covering their heads in scarves, even in the heat. There are groups of children screaming and playing, without a care in the world, covered in the dry red mud from the road._

_Two children are throwing the dry mud at each other their twinkling laughs get lost in the crowd, but the light smiles show their joy. Their bubble is interrupted as one of them throws a handful of dirt into the face of a passer-by._

_A tall, slender woman moves her hands to cover her eyes from the incoming attack. Making sure no one notices the whites of her eyes starting to turn a rich red. She takes a deep breath waiting for her eyes to revert back to normal before she looks at the children._

_ [3]  _ _“Maaf terlepas!” the child calls out desperately bowing his head slightly as his eyes widen and his lips begin to quiver._

_“Ok, kini berjalan bersama.” Her voice is slow and calculated. A pale, graceful hand brushes down her front as the other shoos the two children away._

_"Mari pergi!” The second child hisses, grabbing the elbow of the other and together they rush away._

_  
The woman straightens out her clothes once more before she resumes her leisurely stroll, head held high, loose dress blowing in the slight breeze and long black hair swishing side to side as she walks. Close behind her is a man, eyes always on the woman. Their mouths are moving rapidly as if in conversation, the woman smirks largely, and the man laughs in response, his head tilting backwards. The couple’s eyes scan the passing crowds as they slow their walk, the woman reaches for a chain around her neck. She pops the button on a gold pocket watch, glancing at the times she frowns. Her lips move but her voice is lost. Yet the man following her nods, raising his hand he points off to the side._ _A short, young man in colourful dress exits a house at the end of the street. He adjusts the straw hat that sits on his head before turning onto the next street. The couple’s chatter stops as they notice him._

_“Aaaqil, time to go.” The tall woman rushes out reaching behind her grabbing the man’s wrist, as they hurry after the young man._

_They switch positions when they come around the corner. Aaaqil in the lead, making sure they stay at least 6 feet behind the target at all times. Always watching. They follow him for twenty minutes, with no change._

_“In ten feet he’ll turn right.”  Aaaqil whispers, the woman grunts and nods sharply in reply._

_He’s correct, the young man turns right down an alley and through a black door. They follow but don’t enter the building, instead, they make themselves comfortable on the crates that clutter the shaded alley._

_“We wait until nightfall. Be ready with the portal.” The woman orders._

_“Yes Ms Belcourt, mam.” Aaaqil bows his head. He snaps his fingers and reaches to the left, the air around his hand shifts. He pulls back, a leather-bound book in his hand, as he flips the pages he nods to himself. “We’ve been watching him for weeks, are you sure he’s the one?” Aaaqil voices his concerns._

_“Do you doubt me, my dear Aaaqil?” Camille's eyebrows raise as she reaches out to take the book from her companion. She flips through it herself, not really paying attention to its contents, but giving Aaaqil enough time to form a response._

_“Of course not mam, sorry mam.” He avoids her eyes during his apology and clasps his hands in his lap. Seconds later Camille taps his cheek with the book, she smirks._

_“That’s what I thought.” Aaaqil sighs as Camille throws the book back to him, folding her arms across her chest. “And now we wait. When he leaves at dusk, we follow.” She looks at the warlock, tipping her chin expectantly. Aaaqil throws the book to the side; it disappears before it hits the ground._

_He looks her in the eye as he replies. “I’ve got the weather under control if needed and I’ll be ready with a portal when you’re… done.” He looks back to the ground._

_“Good.”_

_***_

_There’s a ruckus behind the black door. The pair make their way out of the alley, loitering at its mouth in the shadows as they wait for the young man to appear. He strides confidently out from the alley, when he’s 6 feet away Camille follows, another 6 feet and then Aaaqil follows, keeping the two in eyesight. The shining moon accompanies the nights darkening sky, it casts Camille's shadow in front of the unsuspecting man. He stops dead in his tracks, breath hitching._

_Camille signals for Aaaqil to come to her. Without looking back, she taps her temple and nods. Aaaqil seems to understand as he makes his way around Camille and in front of the young man with a slow stroll. The young man whips his head around as he notices the other advancing shadow._

_“Don’t move,” Aaaqil speaks first._

_ [4]  _ _“Siapa-” the young man’s whisper is cut off by Camille’s small laugh._

_“We know you speak English Zikri,” Camille scolds. “so, let’s get on with it.” Camille walks past the man placing a hand on his left shoulder squeezing it and dragging him towards Aaaqil._

_“Ahh!” She keeps her hand there and guides them forward, down along the road._

_“I also know the company you keep.” Camille’s tone is suggestive and as she smirks the moonlight glints off of her sharp protruding teeth. Zikri flinches violently and he starts to sweat._

_“If you hurt me Amina will come after you.” It’s an empty threat they all know, his voice breaks at the end giving him away. His bottom lip starts to quiver. Both Aaaqil and Camille laugh. The hand on Zikri’s shoulder tightens, the man grits his teeth, grunting. A minute of intense staring ensues, Camille doesn’t let go. There’s a sharp sound, like the snapping of a carrot, loud and echoing in the abandoned street. Zikri moans, falling to his knees his right-hand gripping his left shoulder, tears stinging his eyes._

_“Please. Stop.” Zikri sobs. The vampire and the warlock move to stand in front of him._

_“Keep quiet, or I’ll break the other one too.” Camille looks to Aaaqil and inclines her head to the man on the floor._

_“Rise.” As the warlock_ _speaks, low and calculated, his right-hand rises, curling his pointer finger in a beckoning motion. Yellow smoke protrudes from his hand, it wraps itself like a belt around Zikri’s waist and hoists him to his feet. “Tighter?” His hand turns into a claw and he closes it slowly; the smoke thickens. Zikri starts to cough and squirm, more moans escape his lips. Aaaquil smirks, head tilting menacingly to the side. His eyes alight with satisfaction as the man in his grip continues to cry put in pain._

_“That’s enough Aaaqil.” Camille commands. The smoke dissipates as Aaaqil sets the man on his feet; stumbling forward before standing hunched over, his free hand cradling his stomach. Camille pulls out the pocket watch again, sighing when she checks the time. She stalks towards the injured man._

_“Please, don’t kill me.” Zikri begs hands clasped as if in prayer, “Amina save me.” He whispers, head to the sky._

_“Aww how sweet, I’m afraid Amina’s not available at the moment. Sorry.” Another bright white smirk. Camille lifts a hand to the man’s neck, almost like a caress. Zikri whimpers. “And I'm afraid I’m bored now.” Zikri scrunches his eyes closed and preys in whispers._

_“Mam, ten minutes until his boss walks this way.” Aaaqil informs looking from a watch of his own, Camille grunts in affirmation._

_Camille’s left-hand moves to the front of the target’s neck and tightens. “Please don’t scream, it’s rather annoying.” She complains. As she positions her head in the crook of Zikri’s neck, her mouth opens wide. When her fangs make contact, they sink smoothly into the flesh. Black spots appear in Zikri’s eyes before they slide closed. The young man grunts in pain as the venom is injected into his system -the smell of burnt onions and turpentine fills the air- he spasms as it burns through his body. His heart begins to beat rapidly._

_Camille pulls her mouth away and lifts her right hand to her mouth, biting into her own wrist. It’s different from human flesh, it’s like biting into raw chicken. She fights through the resistance until she draws blood. Before she heals, she rubs the two fresh wounds together. As her blood seeps into the neck wound, it heals itself._

_“Aaaqil. The vial.” Camille calls out before spitting off to the side to clear her mouth. Aaaqil snaps his fingers and in a puff of smoke, a small vial of deep red liquid appears. He immediately hands it to Camille, who pops the cork and pours it down Zikri’s throat, massaging the victims’ neck until he swallows. He coughs in resistance but it’s no use._

_His heart starts to slow before stopping completely._

_“And dead.” Camille voices as she squeezes both hands around the man’s neck, it clicks like a glowstick as it breaks, the body falls limply to the ground._

_She hauls the body up and onto her shoulder with ease, moving to stand next to Aaaqil, who waves his arms in a large circle. A crack, like that of a whip, sounds as the silver-transparent portal appears almost blinding in the lonely street._

_Aaaqil walks through the portal first, followed a second later by Camille carrying Zikri’s ‘dead’ body. Another second later and the portal zips out of existence with another crack. Simultaneously Joycelyn portals in further down the street, just missing them._

_Silence._

_A man leaves the alley, oblivious._

 

“Got that one from Aaaqil himself when Camille eventually turned on him. Again, I got there too late.” Current Jocelyn admits disheartened.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] "Sorry miss." "It’s ok, now run along." "Let’s go!"
> 
> [4] "Who- "


	9. Chapter 9

Joycelyn speaks again. “Lastly, Las Vegas, July 2010.”

_The thumping bass leaks out on to the strip. Scantily clad women and drunk men fight their way into club Plasma. At the doors, the bouncers check their ID’s, cross-references them on a clipboard and then stamp customers hands. If not on the list, they are stamped with a red P and a blue P if they are. The men and women are already so intoxicated they pay no attention, too eager to get into the club. Joycelyn, using a glamour, disguises as an unknown woman. She receives a red P and makes her way into the club, blending with the masses._

_The club is packed full, hundreds of sweaty bodies packed like sardines, with a similar smell. Alcohol flows throughout the dance floor and on everyone’s breath. Guests are grinding against each other, lost in the music._

_The floors are sticky with various substances adding a robot flare to the way the club-goers dance, trying to unstick their feet with each move._

_Then there’s the small number of partiers who decide to sit at the bar. Ordering a new drink as soon as their current one is empty. Hoping the alcohol drowns the sorrow. The bartenders are all too happy to oblige - as long as they tip well._

_A well-dressed Asian woman makes her way across the large stage to the DJ. She flips the ends of her hair behind her as she reaches for the microphone from the DJ._

_Joycelyn mutters a spell, her ear glows dimly before returning to normal._

_“It’s time Jake.”_

_She doesn’t shout, in fact, it’s almost a whisper, but the man hears her. He doesn’t say anything but, bowing his head, the bright-red-haired DJ hands the microphone over. The man reaches down to his set-up and moves some sliders and pushes a button that lowers the music slightly, still loud enough that people continue dancing but enough that their heads turn to the stage._

_“I hope everyone is having a great time tonight at club Plasma?” The woman asks, her voice travelling through the clubs surround sound speaker system. Cheers sound from the crowd in reply. The woman smiles slightly and nods to herself._

_“Good, I'm Camille, the owner.” The cheering turns into mumbling. Camille almost never showed up at her club, not many people had seen her._

_“Upon entry into my fine club this evening you received a stamp.” As if the crowd had one mind, heads bow as they glance at the back of their hands and compare with others._

_With the partiers distracted a few of the bar staff, exit from behind the bar through a door, removing their aprons._

_“Now, if you were stamped with a blue P, please make your way to the VIP section.” She gestures with long fingers to her left where a beautiful long-haired woman stands by a red door at the top of metal stairs. “And congratulations, you’ve been selected to enjoy the VIP experience with our guest celebrity tonight.” Pause. “Miss Katy Perry.”_

_Gasps fill the air before they develop into loud whooping cheers. The crowd starts to part like Moses and the Red Sea, as the winners make their way to the VIP room. Their eyes alight with joy and large smiles stretching across their faces._

_“Thank you for coming to club Plasma, enjoy your night.” There’s a smirk in her voice in the last few words. She hands Jake the microphone. After he’s done adjusting dials and clicking at a laptop Katy Perry’s Teenage Dream starts to play, and the crowd fall back into dancing, seemingly forgetting the previous moments._

_“I’ll save you some.” Camille promises the D.J. Jake nods as she exits the stage towards the VIP room that the winners are making their way to._

_Miss Belcourt follows through the red door._

The memory point of view changes once more.

_The music dampens as Camille strolls through a narrow corridor, grabbing a woman’s hand who was waiting behind the door. They approach another door, this one thick and made of metal. They slip in, closing it behind them and she locks swiftly. Music plays significantly quieter -from smaller speakers- than in the main club, keeping the party atmosphere._

_The fourteen winners are sat around a large black circular table on a plush red velveteen couch. Celebrity Katy Perry releases her hand from Camille's and sits opposite them. Her wavy blue-black hair covers half of her face, her pale skin almost glowing under the fluorescent lights._

_Camille takes a seat next to the singer. Watching in amusement as the fourteen humans are sat mouths agape and eyes wide and bloodshot from intoxication._

_“Hi, guys. Congratulations on winning the VIP experience.” Katy smiles as she flips her hair over her shoulder, exposing red eyes. The winners flinch slightly._

_“What’s with your eyes?” A brave girl with long brown hair asks. “Sorry.” She tacks on quickly as Katy lowers her eyes to and looks to Camille._

_“Contacts.” The woman whispers, her lips barely moving, no one else seems to hear._

_"Trying out a new look, coloured contacts.” Katy looks back to the group, flutters her eyes and smiles. “Cute? Or too Creepy?” she asks._

_The winners laugh as three bartenders enter the room through a different door with trays of drinks, followed by the black-haired woman who escorted the group here. They all take a glass._

_“A toast,” Camille announces. “To you lucky few”’ They raise their glasses and take a sip in sync sans the vampires._

_Five seconds later each human’s head droops, thudding heavily down onto the table._

_“Now it’s time for our drink.” Camille setting down her glass, moves around to one of the humans, motioning for her staff and Katy to do the same._

_Simulations hissing sounds and around the room all eyes turn red, veins pulsing beneath them as fangs protrude from gums._

_“Enjoy my friends, no one will miss these ones.” She hauls a blonde woman to her side. Brushing her hair from her neck she sniffs, savouring the smell. Her scent is sweet like sugar and flowers. Delicious. Cradling her body like one would their spouse, her teeth make their incision._

_Katy does the same to her meal, she welcomes the warm flowing liquid into her mouth. He tastes as sweet as he smells, it’s like the best meal you’ve ever tasted and your happiest moment all in one. She feels euphoric, squeezing the body like tube yoghurt wanting every last drop. His heart stops, scientifically he’s dead. Blood loss. But there’s still more to drink and so she keeps going._

_The vampires around the room are doing the same, though one is draining a young man by the wrist into a large glass bottle. The deep red liquid trickling from the wound slowly filling the vessel. Once filled, he screws on a lid placing it on the table and finds himself a human to satisfy his own hunger. Growling lowly, he pulls the arm of a man, so violently it comes loose of the socket. He cares not as he goes for the neck signing contentedly._

_Camille shoves the blonde aside and moves onto a long-haired male and repeats the process. Salivating on his more earthy scent._

_****_

_The bodies are empty, the vampires full and satisfied._

_“You know what to do with these.” She tells the three bartenders; they bow, and each pick up a body, leaving through the door they entered, disposing of the bodies._

_Camille grabs Katy’s hand and the glass bottle. “This way my dear.” She smiles overly sweetly. The celebrity accepts her hand and follows her out of the door back to the main club. Down the stairs and onto the stage._

_“For you Jake.” Camille hands over the warm red liquid, Jake smiles in thanks and gulps till the bottle is empty._

_Camille turns to face Katy, pulling a handkerchief from her bra wiping the corner of Katy’s mouth. “You ready to greet your fans?”_

_Katy nods, as she receives the microphone from Jake the music volume decreases, and she shouts. “What’s up party people? I’m Katy Perry and I hope you enjoy this next song.” The crowd goes wild as Hot N’ Cold starts to play._

_Joycelyn makes her way out of the club, thinking of ways to find out what went on upstairs._

_The crowd continues to party, as the owner and the celebrity maker their way to the dance floor, blending in with the humans, until morning comes._

  **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

All three of them blink rapidly as their sight comes back and they again see the large stone room in the Fairchild manor. Alec and Magnus take a minute to process the information, sitting in silence, deep in thought. “That last memory is from Katy herself, I managed to convince her, a couple of years later, how much of a terrible person that woman is. She eventually saw the light and allowed me this memory.” The couple nod in understanding.

“Wait, you mean you know Katy Perry? And that she’s a vampire too?” Alec spits out as soon as Miss Fairchild finishes speaking.

The older Warlock laughs heartily. “Trust your fresh vampire mind to focus on that.” The vampire in question ducks his head sheepishly. Magnus joins in with his mother’s laughter, placing a hand on his lover’s head and patting it twice.

“Bless you, my love.” He turns to her mother. “Though he has a point, you know Katy Perry?”

“Yes, and maybe once your all set into this world, and that woman is stopped, I’ll introduce you.” The younger two are sat mouths agape. “You’ll be happy to know she’s a fan of your work, both you.”

“Woah.”

“Woah”

Both Alec and Magnus whisper in sync.

“Lunch, people.” A male voice calls from inside the main house. Joycelyn stands from her chair. She throws the spellbook from the table into the air, it disappears in a blip of light before it can begin to fall.

“Come you two, Magnus, your fathers’ made pasta.” They pull themselves to their feet and in comfortable silence, they make their way out if the lair through the stone corridor and to the dining room.

****

The doorbell rings just as Magnus and Alec are done washing the dishes from lunch. Alec tenses turning towards the kitchen door as his nose twinges, taking in the new strange scents. Noticing out of the corner of his eye Magnus takes the younger man’s hand and squeezes affectionally.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” He whispers, waiting until their eyes meet. He smiles, not breaking eye contact until Alec’s shoulders drop, relaxing. “It’s just Clary and her friend, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry.” Alec pulls Magnus into his arms, gingerly touching him in a hug so as not to cause him any pain. Magnus welcomes the touch squeezing as hard as he can in reassurance.

“Come on, let’s go wait in the living room.” The two exit the kitchen through an archway on the left through the dining room to the large living room.

As they reach the sofa Joycelyn enters through the other door Clary and an unknown male in tow. Magnus can hear Alec’s deep breaths and feels his hands being played with by his fiancé. “You’re doing great pup!” He encourages.

“Boys, you’re done washing up.” Joycelyn comments.

Clary runs to her brother and gives him a side hug. Her long wavy red hair moves wildly as she waves in greeting to Alec not wanting to cause any trouble by hugging him, before moving to stand next to her mother again. “This is Clary’s best friend Simon.”

The boy to her right, a tall lanky boy whose brown hair flaps wildly as he waves enthusiastically, mouth wide in a toothy smile. He walks forward and waves at the couple.

Joycelyn clears her throat all eyes turn to her. “Now, I’ll take Magnus for his first lesson, Clary will be joining us.” She turns to walk towards The Lair, “Simon dear, you can take Alec here to the garden and show him some things.” The new vampire lifts Magnus’ hand he was holding and pulls the man closer to him. Not allowing him to move towards his mother, Magnus just smiles sweetly stroking the hand softly.

 “Come on Mags dear.” Joycelyn calls behind her, she turns when she doesn’t hear footsteps. She smiles sweetly at the two men, “Alec, you’ll be fine.” The vampire doesn’t relax. Joycelyn tries again, “We’ll be back in a few hours.” Chairman Meow walks into the room from the back door, he lopes straight to Alec and brushes his head against his legs, this makes him release Magnus’ hand as he reaches down to pick the cat up, kissing his head.

“There you go, take Chairman Meow with you, I'm sure he’ll keep you company.” Joycelyn finishes, she takes Magnus and Clary’s hands and they walk out of the room while Alec is distracted. With a nod and wave, the two vampires are alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> Its been over a month since my last post sorry! With getting ready for graduation from university I was a bit distracted, along with getting ready for graduation, that means nails! Acrylics are the devil to try and type in, but now they're gone I'm going to try and get back into this.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)  
> xoxox


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the absence of updates.
> 
> Read notes at the end for an explanation :)
> 
> But other than that enjoy!!!!

“Hey Alec, I'm Simon.” The younger vampire reaches out a hand to Alec, face still alight with a smile. Alec eyes the hand, eyes squinting suspiciously before moving Chairman Meow into his left arm and shakes the boy’s hand with a tight-lipped smile. Simon sighs in relief as Alec excepts his greeting.

“You ready for some vamp 101?” He laughs, full of light, shoulders shaking. Alec nods still not trusting him enough to speak but his smile turns fuller at the laugh. “C’mon.” Simon calls as he walks towards the door that leads to the garden. Chairman Meow mewls, clawing at Alec’s shirt. He places the cat by his feet and follows after the boy, the cat trails behind obediently.

It’s overcast, the sun sitting behind the white clouds creates enough light comfortable enough for a stroll; the clouds thin enough that there’s no fear of rain. The breeze is light, it moves the trees and plants a little. Alec can feel it on his skin but notices that his hair doesn’t raise on end. His body doesn’t feel the cold although his brain knows he should.

Alec’s head whips from side to side, eyes scanning the area and noise twitching excitedly. Hearing the sniffs Simon turns to him and smiles again. “Right, this is your first time outside since… since it happened.” He talks around the subject as Alec’s face turns into a grimace. He nods again as Simon motions for him to join him in the middle of the garden’s large plot of grassy land. He goes willingly, the boy’s smile winning him over each time it appears. Chairman Meow strides over to a wooden bench to the left of the pair and hops up onto it gracefully. He walks in a circle once before lying down eyes on his owner.

“Okay, so what do you wanna start with? Speed, strength, compulsion or…?” Simon fidgets excitedly hopping around on is feet, full of energy.

Alec's brows furrow in question.

“Right, we’d need a non-vamp for that. We’ll get to theory later, let’s do some fun stuff first.” He shrugs out of his brown bomber jacket, tossing it to his left he rubs his hands together. “How about speed first then?”

Before Alec can answer, Simon is gone from in front of him, looking around, brows furrowed but a small smile on his lips he locates him next Chairman Meow, sitting on the bench legs crossed.

“Woah.” Simon smiles at the first thing Alec's said since he and Clary arrived.

“Come on catch me.” He teases, smirking. Alec nods face morphing into a mask of concentration and runs towards the bench. He pouts when he finds himself moving at a jogging pace and frowns in frustration.

“Hey, no need for frowns, you gotta relax, don’t concentrate so much.” Simon encourages.

“Okay.” Alec takes a breath and tries again. Closing his eyes, he pictures the bench. He opens them again, breathing in deeply and takes a step forward. Before he has time to exhale, he’s seated on the other side of Chairman Meow. “I did it.” He squeals, a little out of character for him but he’s smiling brightly, hand in Chairman Meow’s fur as he purrs contentedly. Simon smiles at him. Alec repeats the journey a few more times.

“You think you’ve got the hang of it?” Simon asks brown eyes glinting in the low light.

“I think so.” The taller man replies, voice small.

“You’ve just got to be confident, trust yourself and don’t try too hard.” Alec nods. “How about a race? Then we can play tag, up for it?” He raises to his feet jutting his head for him to follow. They walk, a human pace, to the far corner of the garden. “Okay, first one to make four laps around the house, including the garden, and shout ‘ _Simon rules’_ , wins.”

Alec lets out a small laugh, smile reaching his eyes. “Deal.” Hee looks up at the house beside them, big was an understatement. He figures it would have taken him at least ten minutes jogging as a human to circle it once.

“Ready?

Three,

two,

one,

Go!”

The two are off, Chairman Meow sits up as the breeze of their speed ruffles his fur, ears fluttering. He stands on all four and watches the spot they started, awaiting their return.

 Simon is in the lead as he finishes his first lap. But Alec passes him as he takes another deep breath relaxing further. They continue to change positions each circle around the house, but Alec manages to edge ahead at the end of the last lap.

‘“Simon rules.’” He shouts as the man in question stops just behind him smile on his lips. “I win.” he sings jovially bouncing around on the spot. Simon bows exaggeratedly to him as he turns to face him. Both parties smiling largely, laughing.

“Congrats Sire.” Simon shoots out between laughs.

“Why thank you, kind sir.” Alec plays along and bows back.

Chairman Meow, at the return of his owner, lies back down on the bench closing his eyes.

As the two stand to full height, they walk back over to the middle of the garden, making small talk.

“Now for tag.” The smaller man announces, he pulls two pieces of ribbon from his jean pocket. “We’ll do it like flag football, place a piece of ribbon in the back of your joggers,” He demonstrates by looping one of the pieces through his belt loop and hands the other to Alec. “So, the first person to take the other person’s ribbon is the winner.” Alec nods firmly in understanding. “This will also bring into play another of our heightened senses, better eyesight. Keep your eyes not only on me but on this ribbon.” He points to his butt. “Best of five?”

“Best of five.” Alec agrees. Simon holds up three fingers, when he puts his last finger down, he’s off in a blur. Alec’s eyelids flutter in surprise before shaking his head and darting off after him.

The game of cat and mouse lasts for over thirty minutes, each time one of them gets close enough to the ribbon, the other bounds off in the opposite direction.

“Game.” Simon calls stopping abruptly in the centre of the garden, Alec’s ribbon between his long pale fingers. Simon sits where he stands, crossing his legs and Alec follows suit but continuing down until he’s lying on his back. Simon shuffles till he’s at his side and lies down too.

“That was so fun.” Alec reaches his arms above his head, stretching his fingers through the soft grass. His chest heaves with the deep breaths he’s inhaling, though his lungs feel fine. Habits are hard to break when they’re hardwired into your brain since birth.

“See there's an upside to being undead.” Simon jokes, running a hand through his floppy hair. Alec only tenses at the term, his smile remains intact, Simon takes it as a win. “Now it’s time for the strength tests.” The boy sits up on his knees looking into Alec’s eyes as he attempts avoids them. “This will be the hardest, well second hardest, to control, but I'm sure you’ll get it in no time.” He reaches a hand out to pat Alec’s reassuringly. “Just like you did with the running.”

Alec sits up too, trying his best to keep Simon’s gaze. “I just don’t want to hurt the people I love.” He confesses, eyes downcast, mouth downturn.

“I know,” Simon reassures. “One second.” The boy blurs away and is back before Alec can re-position his hair from where it got in his face from running. He’s got two giant rocks, boulders, in his hands, not breaking a sweat.

“One for you,” he places on in front of Alec and sits with the other in front of him. “We’re gonna break things.” Alec thinks he looks way too excited about it. “Now we’ll start with a large amount of damage and gradually get smaller over time.” Alec nods his eyes on Simon’s hands that are hovering over his boulder.

_Crunch._ As Simon brings his fist back into his lap the large rock is split in two, a perfect line down the middle, Simon’s hand unaffected.

Alec whistles impressed. He marvels at the way the rock falls apart.

“Your turn, just punch it, that’s all you’ve got to do.” He encourages.

_Crack._ He pushes his closed fist into the rock, even though he knew it wouldn’t hurt he’s still surprised when all he feels is a slight tingling sensation, like pins and needles where he made contact with the rock. “Woah.” He lifts one side of the rock in both his hands expecting to need both to lift it. His hands, containing the rock rise above his head with the force. “It’s so light.’ He laughs.

Simon lets him marvel at the moment; Alec throws the rock between his hands as if it were a ball of dough. “Good, next we going to go a little bit softer. I want you to use just enough force to create a crack in the rock, but I don’t want it to split. Got it?” The older man smiles as the younger demonstrates.

He takes half of his boulder in between his two hands, Alec watches eyes focused purely on the rock. His eyes catch the tiny hairline fractures Simon makes in the rock. He releases the stone and looks to Alec. “Your turn.”

“Okay,” he carefully brings the rock up to his face. “I can do this.” He takes a deep breath, although his lungs no longer starve for it, it helps calm his nerves. His slender, fingers twitch slowly, his vision blurring slightly as he’s so concentrated on the rock in his hands. _Crack._ “Ugh!” he lets out in frustration as the rock breaks into pieces.

“He-.” Simon goes to comfort him but before he can get a word out, Alec is crying out again, squeezing his fist further. The rock pieces crumble into dust and slip through his fingers. Simon reaches his hand out, aiming to place it on the struggling man’s shoulder but quickly pulls it back, afraid of making it worse. He decides waiting for him to calm down by himself might be safer for both of them.

The newborn vampire’s breathing picks up as his frustration rises, his eyes start to turn red and thick pulsing veins from beneath them. He lets out a guttural scream, punching the ground by his feet. The grass upturns around the impact site, vibrating the ground around them, his hand coming away smeared with mud. The sound makes Chairman Meow lift his head from where it was buried between his paws. The feline is on his feet and leaping off the bench in the next second and hurries to his owners’ side as if sensing his distress.

His tail is high as he stares at Alec and meows as loud as he can like he’s shouting at him. Alec's eyes dart to his fur child, his breathing slowing down. Simon sighs in relief. The cat stalks closer and places himself in Alec’s lap, eyes on his owner’s. Gradually the red turns white again and his face is smooth, a small smile taking over the scowl that appeared.

“I’m sorry Chairman, did I scare you?” He fusses the cat’s fur, who meows loudly once more. Alec casts his hazel eyes on Simon, who’s sat patiently in front of him, face only showing understanding. “I’m sorry Simon, I don’t k-.”

“I know, I get it, I was in your place too, five years ago, it’s a lot to get used to. And those pesky emotions get themselves in check after the first couple of months.” He laughs nervously.

“Only five years?” He asks eyes widening. “But you’re so good at all this,” He points to the rocks. “I can’t even control myself enough to not break a rock.” A bitter laugh leaves his pink lips.

“Learning curve.” Is Simon’s reply as he stands, brushing his hands on the back of his jeans. Alec, picking up Chairman Meow, stands too. They stroll over to the picnic bench opposite the one Chairman Meow was sitting on, to the right of the back door. “Let’s try a different approach.” Simon takes a seat at the bench, Alec places Chairman Meow on the table and sits across from Simon. The cat sits to the left of the pair, head moving to look between the two before he starts to groom himself.

Simon holds out his hands, resting them palm facing upwards on the table. “I want you to take my hands and squeeze until you hear my fingers pop.” He announces, eyes soft and trusting.

“I can’t, I’ll break your fingers.” Alec bites his lips as he picks at the wooden tabletop. “You saw what happened with the rocks.” He looks over his shoulder where the boulders still sit in the grass.

“Hey, you’ll be fine. It’s just like humans crack their fingers, that’s all.” He pushes his hands closer. “But don’t pull too hard, wouldn’t want you to rip my fingers off, that _would_ be bad.” Simon laughs jokingly head tilting back. Alec’s eyes widen and a small whine leaves his mouth. “You’ll be fine.” Simon insists wiggling his fingers invitingly.

“Okay but tell me if it starts to go wrong.” Simon nods sternly.

Alec takes hold of Simon’s right hand in both of his, he looks up into his eyes and back to their hands before breathing once deeply through his nose. He grabs the pinkie first, closing his eyes he tugs it. Just a small twitch of his fingers. _Pop_. At the soft sound, his eyes dart open staring at Simon’s, thankfully still intact finger. Both parties sigh. Alec moves onto the next finger this time keeping his eyes open. _Pop_. Another sigh. He breezes through the next two fingers and thumb and then does the left hand.

Simon pulls his hands back wriggles his fingers opening and closing them in fists. “See all fine, you did it!” He earns another wide smile. “When you put your mind to it your good. Again, after a while this will become like second nature, you won't have to focus so hard to exert the least amount of force.”

“So, what’s next.” Alec askes eager to continue learning.

“How about some theory.” Simon laughs through his nose at the sour face Alec pulls. “I know it’s boring, but it is important.”

“Fine.” Alec allows folding his arms across his chest like a petulant child. He gains another laugh from Simon.

“Now this is only what I've been told by my sire and it’s not a lot, Raphael isn’t the most patient.” Simon runs a hand on the back of his neck. Alec keeps his eyes on him, taking in every word and watching his every move not wanting to miss anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update!!
> 
> Explanation.   
> Sorry to anyone who has been waiting for updates.   
> Well, I've just finished my first month and a bit at my new (and first) job. So I've been quite stressed and anxiety-ridden, adapting from the life of a student to being a fully-fledged adult now. I get out quite late in the evening from work and so I have not had much time to get in the zone for writing lately. But im hoping that ive almost managed to get into a routine I can find some time to write and maybe try to be a little more consistent with these updates.
> 
> Thanks to those who have bared with me and not given up! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one today, but hey at least I'm posting again, right?

Simon tells him all he knows about being a vampire. He suggests serval coping mechanisms, most of what he’s been doing already, ‘think of the people you love’, ‘find your centre and hold on to it’. They build up enough of a repour and Simon moves onto tell him how he became a vampire.

“It was five years ago, on Halloween, Clary and I were trick-or-treating. Long story short, it turns out vampires don’t like it too much when you dress up as the theatrical versions of them, cape and all. They attacked me, I shouted at Clary to leave me and find help, I didn’t want her getting hurt because of me, I refused to let her stay and practically pushed her away. I was beaten up pretty bad by a group of five vampires. I managed to stumble away when they heard someone coming, but I ran into another vampire, Raphael. He gave me his blood to try and help. The other vampires caught up eventually, not happy that Raphael was trying to save me and forced him into completing the ritual. Into changing me into a vampire, _‘since you care about him so much,_ ’ was their reasoning.” The young man shivers. “He tried his best with me, he never wanted to have to sire anybody, he doesn’t _enjoy_ hurting people. But I try to remind him that they probably would’ve killed me if he hadn’t tried to help.” He smiles shyly before changing the subject again.

“I'm so sorry.” Alec attempts to comfort him, resting his hand on top of his on the table.

“It’s fine.” A nervous laugh. “Now on to compulsion.” Simon tries to change the subject as quick as possible.

Alec sits up straight at the mention of the topic from earlier. “It might take a while to get the hang of, but it could come in handy one day.” Simon leans forward placing his elbows on the table his chin balancing in his palms. “It’s a form of mind control, works on humans and animals. You just have to think what you want them to do, while looking into their eyes, and will them to obey you.”

“That’s it? That’s not very specific you know.” Alec jokes, Simon reaches out a hand and playfully shoves his shoulder.

“That’s the best way I can describe it, you’ll have to figure it out like the rest of us did.” He shrugs unapologetically.

“Show me. Make Chairman Meow do something.” He insists, “Not anything that will hurt him.” He threatens smile turning instantly into a glare and then back again as if nothing happened.

“Okay, okay.” Simon turns to the cat, who, during their conversation, had laid himself down, limbs spread freely. “Chairman Meow.” Simon calls to the cat who sits up to look the ever-smiling man in the eye at the call of his name.

Alec watches in fascination as Simon keeps his eyes locked with the cats, sitting almost statue-still. His eyes widen comically when Chairman Meow begins to rise, front paws lifting from the table, his back legs straightening out until he’s standing at full height on two legs.

Simon blinks and Chairman Meow collapses skilfully back down onto all fours. Alec lets out a twinkling laugh as he places his hand on Chairman Meow, stoking the full length of him. “Nice.” He compliments Simon, who also brings a hand to stroke the fluff ball.

“Good job, boy.” Simon congratulates the cat. Chairman Meow purrs proudly. “Now you try, just make him do the same thing I did, just like you would if it were out loud.” Alec’s hair waves in the breeze as he nods his head. He locks eyes with his cat, smile turning into a grimace of concentration. ‘ _come on boy stand up for me, you can do it_.’ He thinks towards the cat, eyes staring unblinkingly. His eyes widen insanely as Chairman Meow once again raises onto his hind legs, front paws batting at the air. Alec blinks hard and looks away, allowing Ryder to have control over his body once more.

“Great job!” Simon praises.

“Thanks.” Another beaming smile appears, “And I'm sorry for controlling you Chairman, I won't do it again.” He promises the cat, “Only if its life or death, I swear.” He seals the promise with a full-body pat and scratch behind the ears.

"Now it's a little more tricky with humans so, that will take a bit more practice. It has to do with animal minds being a little less complex than the human mind. But like everything today, after a bit of practice, you'll be golden!" He informs. Simon laughs at the slump of Alec's shoulders and reaches into his pocket pulling out a phone. He taps it until the screen lights up, casting a slight glow on his face. “You ready to go in, we’ve been out here for hours.”

“We have? Huh, it didn’t feel like that long.” Alec glances at his smartwatch and confirms for himself that they have indeed been in the garden for a good few hours.

“Time flies when you’re having fun, they say.” Simon laughs picking himself up from the bench, hauling his leg from under the table and swinging his body around until he’s stood straight. Alec, picking up Chairman Meow, copies his movements. As they walk towards the house they chat aimlessly; towards the back door and into the house, through the kitchen and to the living room. Just as the entre the living room the newly familiar look of heatwaves penetrate the otherwise still air as a silver oval appears and loud bang sounds; Magnus and Clary walk through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this next part. I know it's not much, but I'm trying so I hope this Suffices. :)  
> Don't forget to leave Kudos if you like and feel free to comment and I'll try to answer any questions. :) xoxox

**Author's Note:**

> I have half of this written I'll post when I remember and try to finish this soon :)


End file.
